Risks
by Kitty Nikole
Summary: Her family died in a plane crash, kinda. She moved back to her home town to be closer to her best friend, Jeremey Gilbert. She meets Him at a dinner party. Is she willing to risk falling in love after the people she loved most died? Jer is doing all he can to convince her that He will help her find closure, but the Hunter (OC) is just doing his job. His job to kill Her.
1. Meetings

Meetings

My name is Raylyn Brace, two years ago my parents died in a plane crash. That day I lost it all except my best friend, Jeremey Gilbert, so I moved back to my home town of Mystic Falls. I live about seven miles outside of town, in the woods, it can be scary at times especially because I am afraid of the dark. J comes over all the time and hangs out with me. Life was great, until someone broke into my house, so for the past week I have been crashing at the Gilberts.

"Jeremey, did you eat the last of the apples?" "No, Elena I did not, nor did Ray, Stephen ate the last of the apples." Elena give J a dirty look, I giggled. "Oh by the way we have that dinner party at 5:30 tonight," she looks at me, "please Ray do not forget." I look up at her, "I promise to not forget." I can barely keep a straight face. Soon after J and I sneak out the back and go to the park.

We get back at to the house at six, "Jeremey your sister is going to kill us we are 30mins late." "Shh… we just have to sneak in and get ready." We successfully sneak in and get ourselves ready. First Jeremey goes down the stairs and tells Elena one hella good excuse as to why we did not come down the stairs earlier. Then I come down the stairs about ten minutes later, then I see him, he was tall, dark hair, had a bad boyish look and the cutest blue eyes ever. "Raylyn this," she looks towards the man next to her, "is Stephen." Looks towards the 'bad boy', "and that is Damon, Stephens older brother.." I look at Damon, "Hi I am Raylyn or Ray I don't care which." He walks up to me, damn his eyes are so beautifully blue, "you must be the Gilbert boys best 'girl 'friend." I could not stop myself from giggling.


	2. A Night of Fails

A Night of Fails

After dinner Sherif Forbs comes by with a new house key, "Thank you Sherif." She looks at me, "The next time you don't want to stay in that big house alone don't break the window." I laugh, "I promise." Then she leaves. Jeremey starts to laugh, "You broke your own window? You could have called I would have been there." "Sorry J, plus I truly wasn't ready to stay there anyway, but I do really miss my bed." Damon looks at Stephen then to me, "You don't live far from me wanna ride?" Elena pipes up before I have time to respond, "I'll give her a ride Damon it's okay." I look to Elena and have a bit of an attitude in my voice, "Elena I am not going to make you drive to my house then back to yours, so no you are not going to give me a ride Damon will." She glares at me and walks into the kitchen, Jeremey is trying hard not laugh. Damon puts his hand out for me to take, I take and he walks me out to his car, he opens the door for me then gets in on his side.

As we pull in the drive Damon looks at me, "Don't try and argue with me, but this IS big and scary looking so I am going to stay here tonight." I look at him in shock, damn those blue eyes I just can't get past them. Sounding grumpy, "fine." He gets out then opens my door, I get out and we walk up to the front door, I can't find the keyhole so Damon takes the key and opens the door again. What is with him and doors? "You crash on the couch or one of the guest rooms, I am going to change. Marvin turn on cartoons." As I walk up the stairs the TV turns on, the cartoon channel. I can only imagine the look on Damon's face. Five minutes later I walk down the stairs in a t- shirt and old ratty short shorts, I sit on the couch trying not to sit too close to Damon. Not like it mattered the next morning I wake up in His arms around my waist to keep me from falling off the couch.


	3. Frozen in Questions

Frozen in Questions

"Hey." "Hi," I reply sleepily. "Sorry I didn't take you to your bed, you looked very adorable lying with me." "Adorable? Me? Since when?" I giggle as I say the last part. "Since I first saw you." I sink deeper into him, "I feel very safe around you." I look up at Damon, he is looking at me, damn his eyes are just so, so… there are no words to explain them. He smiles, "You do know Elena is going to do everything in her power to stops from being together." "She just needs to grow a pair, if your brother doesn't mind then why should she?" "I wish I had an answer for you. Are you hungry?" We get up and I turn the T.V. off, "Yeah." He goes into the kitchen and I go upstairs to change.

When I come out of my room I smell pancakes, "Mhnm, those smell good." "I'm glad I've never made them before." "Haha." After we ate Damon took me to the Mystic Grill and just talked, well until Elena and Bonnie came in. "Raylyn, Damon hi." Damon responds, "Hi Bon Bon. How are you?" "Oh well I'm good." Elena pipes in, "Damon, Stephen was looking for you." "If it was an emergency he would have called." Elena got this really dirty look on her face, Bonnie just stood there oblivious to Elena's rude behavior. "Do you two want to sit with us?" I asked. Bonnie looks at me with a smile, "Why not." Elena rolls her eyes and takes a seat in front of Damon while Bonnie sat in front of me. "So Domon I heard you didn't go back to your place after you dropped Ray off." What the hell is wrong with Elena why does she have to be such a bitch. Damn looks dead in the eyes, "Yes, I stayed the night at Raylyn's, on her couch of course." He get this devious little smile on his face. Elena looks at me, "Is that true?" I hope I am not blushing, "Yes he slept on the couch…," I look at Damon, "… but then again so did I." Bonnie just stares at me then Elena goes to say something, "Did you know that Damon…" She stopped I could feel the anger rolling out of Damon.

Now at my house Damon is on the couch watching T.V. I go and stand in front of him, "Was Elena about to tell me you are a vampire?" Shock overtook his face, "Uhmm…"


	4. Emotions

Emotions

Damon's look of shock makes me giggle, "So you going to answer the question, cuz if not I am going to kick you out so I can make this place 'live-in-able' again." Damon's blue staring at me, his messy hair distracting me and those kissable lips calling out to me; I really DON'T want to kick him out. "How do you know about vampires?" Such an innocent question, "Well Kol told me about them, I met him when my parents took me to New Orleans a few years ago." Once again he is in shock, "Wait a minute, Kol, as in Kol Mikaelson?" I give him a 'duh' look; he stands up and walks into the kitchen, rude much? "Hey, don't walk away from me, he taught me how to spot a vampire, all but J, Bonnie and Matt are vamps. I am also pretty sure there in something mystical going on with J and Matt, oh and Bonnie's a witch, but Jeremy told me that," by now I am in the kitchen. "Damon look at me! You were going to have to tell me anyway, I just thought I'd spare a few of the nerves," my voice is getting lower, "I didn't mean to spring it on you." He turns around, I can tell he is angry with me and I can also feel the tears starting to from in my eyes. Before he has the chance to say anything I turn and run to my room, I don't want him to see me cry. "Raylyn, wait!" But 'wait' just won't cut so I slam my door hoping he'll leave.

In my room I take a shower to hide the sound of crying from the vampire's amazing hearing. Once I finish drying I wash up and get out of the shower; I get dressed and just lie in bed waiting for night to fall or hungry to strike. _Knock. Knock. _"Raylyn, I didn't mean to be angry with you, it's just Mystic Falls and the Mikaelson's don't get along to well." I look towards his voice beyond the door, get up and open the door, "And I'm sorry I sprung my knowledge of vampires on you." Damon's hands find my face and pull me close to his those blue eyes never leaving mine **(btw Raylyn's eyes are a deep blue) **then he kisses me. It's soft and gentle, yet full of this unknown emotion… I wonder what it could be.


	5. A Promise, a Kiss and a Word

A Promise, a Kiss and a Word

Ever had one of those moments when you feel like a drink would be good right about now? Yeah, good because that is how I feel, Elena has been bitching me out for about two and a half hours about thus whole Damon and I on the couch thing. "Elena, we had clothes on so seriously calm your ass down. Like really, I don't care that you have a problem with Damon, but guess what I am neutral ground when it comes to you two. AND STOP TRYING TO CHANGE MY MIND, I MADE MY CHOISE. DAMON. Now if you will excuse me I need a strong, heavy drink. Goodbye." I walk out of her house and start walking towards the Grill.

When I get to the Grill, I find a stool and send Damon a text. _We need to talk, I am at the Grill._ 43 seconds later, _Hope I'm not in trouble on my way._ Thank god he came willingly. Matt comes up from behind the bar, "Wanna drink?" I look up from my phone at him, "Only if it's a heavy one." He laughs then pours me a drink, "I'm sorry but you only get one, don't need Sheriff Forbs punishing us, again." I laugh, "We wouldn't want that now would we! God I hate this place it is so boring, there is NEVER a bar fight, like no fun at all." "Bar fights, I guess I better start one then." I look up to see Damon sitting next to me; I blush and turn to look down at my drink. That damned emotion has come back! "So you wanted to talk me." I look up at him again, "Uh… yeah. So Elena bitched me out over two hours about us and the couch, and in the middle of this I decided that you two can hate each other all you want." Damons blue eyes go soft, "I feel a 'but' coming up." "Yeah, but you two have to behave and act like you are always, 24/7, nice two each other, whenever I am around. Not trying to pull a 'Bella' but I am tired of you and hers bullshit. So no more when I am around, got it?" His eyes soften even more, he starts to lean in close to my face, puts his hand under my neck forcing me to look up at him; then his lips touch mine and I lose my entire train of thought while being over whelmed by that strange emotion. He pulls back and whispers in my ear, "Anything for you." I blush, hard and he gets up and walks gracefully out the door, only to look back at me and wink. Breathless I manage to only say one word, that I hope will not bring my past, my tragic past boiling to the surface, "Love."


End file.
